McCree/Quotes
Spawning First Spawn * "Justice ain't gonna dispense itself." Mid-Game Swap * "The name's McCree." Respawning * "Back in the saddle again." * "This life's never uneventful." * "Let's start over at the beginning." * "Back into the mix." * "It ain't my time." * "Not time to fold 'em yet" (Gambler and Riverboat skin) Using Abilities Flashbang * "Whoa there!" * "Don't move." * "Easy." * "Hold up now." * "Now, hold on." * "Huh ho excuse me." Deadeye * "It's high noon." (Self/Hostile) * "Step right up." (Ally) Boosted by Ana * "Ohh, that'll do fine." * "I feel like a man possessed!" * "Thanks, put it on my tab" Communication Wheel * "Watch and learn." * "You seem familiar. Ain't I killed you before?" * "Happens to the best of us." * "I'm the quick, you're the dead." * "I'm your huckleberry" * "I've got a bullet with your name on it." * "I tried being reasonable. Didn't take to it." * "Reach for the sky" * "I'm not good, not bad, but I sure as hell ain't ugly." * "Wanted: Dead Or Alive" * "You done?" Kills * "You needed killing." * "Bullseye." * "Rest in peace." * "Smarts, don't it?" * "Gotchu!" * "Never had a chance." * "Happy trails." * "All in a day's work." * "Bing." * "No payment required. This one's on the house." Deadeye kills * "Like shootin' fish in a barrel." * "Like sittin' ducks." * "Someone call the undertaker?" Killing Reaper * "Someone had to do it. Seems fitting it'd be me." Killing Soldier: 76 * "Thought I saw a ghost..." Killing Widowmaker * "I don't like shooting a lady, but for you, I'm making exceptions" Pre-Game Lines * "Well, it's high noon somewhere in the world." * "I'm not much for standin' around." * "I ain't much for waitin' around." * The Ecstasy of Gold from The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly On Eichenwalde * "Think any of these taps still work? I'm feelin' an almighty thirst." On Route 66 * "Doesn't feel right comin' back here." * "Yeah, I wouldn't drink the coffee. Always tasted like boiled dirt." When near dart boards with his picture: * "Ah, ain't it flattering to be remembered." Pre-game conversations With Ana McCree: It's an honor fighting by your side, ma'am. Ana: You always were a charmer. With D.Va McCree: ''D.Va, just tell me one thing; where'd you learn to shoot like that?'' D.Va: 16-bit Hero! With Hanzo McCree: You know, that sake's not half bad, but I prefer a little bite to my liquor. Hanzo: How predictable! Such an unsophisticated taste. With Mercy Mercy: ''You know, smoking's bad for your health.'' McCree: Well, I have faith you can patch me back up, doc. With Mei Mei: Hey, McCree, do you know what time it is? McCree: ''Well, I'd say it's about... Nah, I see what you're doing there!'' With Reaper Reaper: I taught you everything you know. McCree: Not everything. Reaper: I didn't teach you all my tricks. McCree: Lucky for me I still have a few tricks of my own. McCree: You weren't given those guns to toss 'em around like trash. Reaper: I don't take lessons from you. Reaper: You look ridiculous. McCree: Looked in a mirror lately? With Sombra Sombra: Pleasure working with you, McCree. If that is your real name. McCree: Don't know what'cha heard. My name's not Joel. Best remember that. Unorganized Quotes 5 4 3 2 1 Acknowledged. Almost had me that time. All patched up. Always room for improvement. And that’s how the west was won. Anyone else? Bad guys, heads up. Back into the mix. Bingo Call that a fair fight? Careful there. Come and get it. Come on down. Did I miss anybody? Did someone call the undertaker? Don’t call me Joel. Draw. Dead eyes ready. Down to earth. Eliminate the target. Easy. Enemy teleporter destroyed. Enemy teleporter spotted. Enemy turret destroyed. Enemy turret here. Feeling right at home here. Form up here. Get this doggy moving. Get'er done Good as new. Good shot. Happy trails. Hello. Hey there. Hold up now. How do you like me now? Howdy. I ain’t gathering no moss. I ain’t much for waiting around. I could use some armor. I guess its on me now. I don’t much like losing. I don’t think so. I feel like a new man. I hear ya. I like both kinds of music, country and western. I owe you one. I owed you one. I’ll make you famous. I’m not one for standing around. I’m on defense. I’m putting out a bounty. I’ll have another I’m on a roll I’m on the attack. I’m staking my claim. I’m staking my claim on the objective. I’m with you. It ain’t my time. I’ve got this covered. I’ve got your back. I’ve secured the payload. Let’s move it out. It’s your funeral. I’ve got unfinished business. Keep em locked down and we win. Let’s get a move on. Just what the doctor ordered Like shooting fish in a barrel. Like sitting ducks. Much obliged. My ultimate’s ready. Not another step, throw them back. Payload’s secure, move out. Payload’s stopped. Mans gotta have rules. Mighty fine. My story’s not over yet. Nice one Not bad if I do say so myself. Now hold on. Now we’re even. Now you owe me one. Payloads moving out. Payloads moving. Time to intercept it. Press the attack. Pretty handy with that bow. Push forward. Quit lollygagging, get on the point. Priority target here. Reach for the sky. Read ‘em and weep. Remind me to stay off your bad side. Rest in peace. Set them up, knock them down. Set up here. Smarts don’t it? Smoke em out. Sniper. Step right up. Saved by a whisker. Suppose I got time for a drink. Take the objective. Take the objective or it’s all over. Taking the point, who’s with me? Thank ya kindly. Thanks doc. Thanks, put it on my tab. That’ll do fine. Targets moving, let’s get on it. That’ll get it done. That’s a beauty The point is mine, you’re welcome to join me. The reckoning draws near. There’s gotta be a teleporter around here. They ain’t finished yet. They’re forming up. This ain’t how it was at all. This is a reckoning. This one’s mine. Train’s leaving the station, best get on it. This way. This ways clear. Thought I was a goner We could really use a tank Watch and learn. We need a healer. We’re out of time, move it. Well, now Whoa there Y’all had it coming. You know what time it is (Ultimate Ready) You gotta work on that aim. You look like you’ve seen a ghost. You ought treat those guns more kindly. Yippie ki yay. Category:Quotes